


Bread in the Oven, Buns on the Counter

by GoodyearTheShippyCat



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Background Poly, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butlers, Cohabitation, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Groping, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Kissing, Living Together, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Memories, Mostly Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shore Leave, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Using Appropriate Amounts of Lube, actions speak louder than words, but not too rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyearTheShippyCat/pseuds/GoodyearTheShippyCat
Summary: When Cain gets home and interrupts Helios’ baking, the kitchen really starts to heat up.
Relationships: Abel/Cain (background), Abel/Cain/Helios (background), Abel/Helios (background), Cain/Helios (Starfighter), Hayden/Helios (past)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Starfighter Secret Santa





	Bread in the Oven, Buns on the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the wonderful and talented [chrysonoe](https://chrysonoe.tumblr.com/)! They were actually my secret santa last year, and drew me a wonderful Hayden/Phobos piece which I still adore and cherish. So this year I’m happy to be able to reciprocate! 
> 
> This is post-Eclipse canon. I used the characters' canon names in this fic, in addition to their task names (old habits die hard, right?): Alexei = Cain, Afon = Helios, and Ethan = Abel

For once in his life, Cain was on time. Or rather, Afon heard the door to their apartment being unlocked just as the timer he’d set went off. So really, his boyfriend had arrived at the most inopportune time possible—when he had to be running into the kitchen to evacuate his creation from the oven lest it burn.

“Hi Alexei!” he called out as he donned the oven mitts. They were fairly new but already covered in stains from his many culinary experiments since they’d moved into the place.

“What’re you making, sweet cheeks?” Cain groped him from behind as he asked the question, causing him to almost drop the heavy pot holding a beautiful golden-brown loaf on the floor in surprise as his metaphorical buns were squeezed appreciatively.

“Ha ha, it’s bread, of course!” said Afon as he deposited the topic of their conversation safely onto a cooling rack.

Alexei was looking at the still-dirty bowl the dough had been rising in where it sat forgotten on the counter beside them. He scrunched up his nose, which was _extremely_ adorable. “Smells funky in here. You bake it with that disgusting thing you’ve been growing in the corner?”

“Yeah! That’s the smell of fermentation.”

“Tch, don’t know why you’re so excited about some stinky, bubbly mess. You’ve been paying more attention to that fuckin’ thing than to me,” Alexei complained, even as he felt Afon up under his apron. “It’s just a bunch of germs or whatever, right?”

Afon leaned into the other man’s touch as he looked fondly over at the jar containing his starter, which he’d fed after dividing it for another batch of bread dough earlier. “Actually it’s like, a community of wild yeasts or something. At least, that’s what Valentina said her friend told her,” he said, feeling more uncertain about his answer after giving it. “All I know is it’s growing! It’s kind of like having a pet, I guess?”

“Ha! You gonna name it, too?” asked Alexei as he left a few biting kisses on the side of Afon’s neck. “How about ‘Upchuck’? ‘Cause that’s what it looks like.”

“Uhh, I actually... already kind of named it.”

“You’re such a fucking nerd, Helios. Shoulda been a navigator after all.” Alexei’s breath hot beside his ear made Afon almost forget the attempt to make fun of him that it had expressed. “So, what’re you calling it?”

“Edifice.”

“You named it after your Starfighter? Pfft.” Alexei dropped the topic in favour of reaching out towards the still steaming loaf of bread.

“No! Not yet!” Afon wound his arms around his boyfriend’s where they protruded on either side of him, and pinned them back against his own body.

“Heh, no need to get jealous sweet cheeks. I’m still gonna keep touching you,” he said, making good on his word with a quick squeeze to Afon’s pecs, fingers trailing down his ribs briefly before attempting to reach out again. “I just wanna taste that bread first.”

“Noooo! Ha ha, you have to wait for it to cool down or it won’t finish cooking properly inside!” Afon laughed at how handsy and teasing Alexei was being, but continued to fight him off.

“C’mon, I’m sure it’s fine.”

“And you’ll burn your mouth! It’s too hot!”

“Can’t be any hotter than you, and I’ve had you in my fucking mouth plenty of times.”

“Mmm, yeah, fucking your mouth sounds good,” said Afon, getting distracted.

“I’d rather fuck yours,” said Alexei, voice rumbly in his ear as Afon felt a hand take hold of his jaw and push his head back. Cain brought teeth down on the exposed side of his neck, sucking a hickey into it.

Afon gasped, pressing back against the other man. He could feel him getting hard already, and let go of Alexei’s arms in favour of reaching back to grab his butt. _Just fair turnaround_ , he thought as he pulled their bodies even closer together.

“You know you’re not gonna distract me enough to get your hands on that— ah! That bread.” Afon gave up on talking as one of Cain’s hands groped him through the front of his now considerably tighter pants.

“Yeah I will. Just wait.”

The smug certainty in the man’s voice made Afon simultaneously want to fight him and to submit to his will.

They struggled a bit, covetous hands half-grappling, half-fondling as their bodies rubbed up against each other. One set of particularly greedy fingers was still after not _just_ Afon’s buns, but the carb-laden bounty cooling behind him, too.

He only realized his mistake in turning to face Alexei when the other man pressed him up against the counter, arms snaking around him again to go for the loaf. He propelled himself forward, kissing his incorrigible boyfriend thoroughly in a vain attempt to get him to forget about the object competing for his attention. Cain kissed back hungrily, practically trying to devour him in lieu of the bread. He drove him back over to the counter, lifting him onto it in a display of his just-barely-superior strength.

It still made Afon bite back a needy moan, being handled like he didn’t weigh nearly the same as Cain. Like he was tiny and easy to toss around as Cain pleased. But he kept it from overwhelming his faculties, jumping back down to the floor when his boyfriend’s hands left his ass to snatch at the baked goods again. 

They grabbed at each other some more while they made out, hands seeking out skin beneath layers of fabric. Their limbs intertwined to the point of threatening their combined ability to remain standing upright. The apron he’d been wearing had come undone and was easily discarded, letting them press even closer without the layer of thick, coarse fabric bunching up between their bodies. They toppled into the kitchen table, which halted their trajectory across the room. Conveniently, it also provided the resistance Afon needed to really throw his weight behind every motion of his hips. He rutted up against Alexei like they were sneaking a five minute break from PT to get off in the locker room; fast and sloppy, panting into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, Helios. Get on your knees.”

The immediate drop to the hard tile floor would have hurt if Afon had been paying any attention to what his knees were feeling. But all he could focus on was the throb of his own dick and the warring desires in his head—to obey Cain’s command to the letter or to ignore it a moment to open his pants and touch himself.

He didn’t have a chance to make up his mind. Strong hands clasped his forearms and guided his hands to the zipper in front of his face instead.

“Undo it,” barked Alexei.

Afon’s mind wandered even as his fingers worked. When Cain got all demanding like this, it always reminded him a bit of Commander Hayden. Made him remember the way his heart would race as he leapt to follow orders that the other fighters didn’t get. Orders that were restricted to when they were alone together. When Hayden would show him favouritism that Helios realized was unprofessional, but couldn’t bring himself to care about. Not when he had the handsome officer’s full attention; a crisp white uniform being slowly undone in front of him, anticipation building.

“Fuck yeah, get your mouth over here,” The next order was softened a touch by the start of a moan deep in the other man’s throat.

Cain’s orders were different. Less coldly superior, more raw and possessive. It was even better, in some ways.

He could feel the passion behind every touch; the way Alexei cupped the back of his head, pulling him closer. Afon exhaled a satisfied sigh as he mouthed his way along the outline of his boyfriend’s cock through the thin material of his underwear, feeling it twitch against his lips. The way Cain stuck blunt fingertips in his mouth, invading and overwhelming. He sucked at them greedily, tongue wrapping around and flicking in between them, mouth watering. Between letting his eyelids flutter shut and open again, he saw Alexei use his free hand to push the waistband of his underwear down, erection swinging free. The way fingers were immediately replaced by the press of it into his mouth was a welcome change.

A single, thicker length was easier to close his lips around. He sucked in a little and bobbed his head as his tongue pressed flat against the underside, saliva smoothing the way as he inched closer and closer to the other man’s pubic bone. Dark hair tickled his nose a bit when he got close; the sensation still novel even after a few months back on Mars, returning to their natural states. Afon wrapped one arm around the back of a strong thigh. His fingers dug into the sensitive flesh on the inside, eliciting a gasp from above. Though there was still a layer of denim between his nails and the skin, his boyfriend having just barely pushed his pants and underwear out of the way enough to allow him access.

 _So sensitive, even if he pretends to be invincible_ , thought Afon, but merely hummed his way back up the other man’s cock again.

Despite his earlier words, Alexei wasn’t actually fucking his mouth, he was leaning back against the table. Afon could feel the way hands pushed into the mop of his hair, fingers playing with the shorter layer underneath, brushing it against the grain to make him shiver.

It felt more relaxed than he’d expected; just the two of them breathing in the quiet of the kitchen as Afon took Alexei deeper, pulling away with a slight hesitation before sliding back down nearly the full length of his cock. He reached his free hand down to give his own a bit of much-needed attention at the same time.

“Did I _say_ you could touch yourself?”

The words were sharp, clipped. They surprised him with the sudden tone of a command. He looked up at his boyfriend, who had a smirk on his face, now.

“Mmmh, uh, no?” he said, pausing for a moment and pulling away so he could actually speak.

“Greedy bastard,” teased Cain, “Is my cock not enough for you?”

“Hmmm... I mean, I like it, but I also like my pants to fit a little less snug in the fro—”

Afon was interrupted as Cain pressed a sock-clad foot over the spot where his arousal was obviously straining at the fabric, making him gasp.

“Hah! You want it bad, huh?”

Afon could only groan in response as the contact was taken away again.

“Fine, you can touch yourself, but don’t come. I still want to fuck that sweet ass.”

“P- please!” Afon said as he undid his pants in record time, taking himself in hand and practically whimpering with the first stroke down his neglected cock. He surged forward to take Alexei in his mouth again, bobbing his head with more urgency as he jerked off.

It didn’t take long to feel twitching in the other man’s thighs. Afon swallowed him down, slowing the motion of his hand as he pulled off.

 _Don’t come, or I’ll have to punish you._ Commander Hayden’s words rang in his memory as he squeezed the base of his dick, pressing his face into Alexei’s leg. He rested there for a moment, eyes closed. Every part of him felt like it was throbbing in time with the beat of his heart. Fingers ruffled through his hair again as he felt the leg he was leaning on shift to stand.

“Can I eat the bread now?” asked Alexei in the few short strides it took to reach the counter it was resting on. Afon bolted upright, arousal momentarily forgotten as he reached out to grab the hand reaching for the still-cooling loaf, pulling Alexei back in for a kiss, instead. “Fuck, come on,” he grumbled, pulling away again after thoroughly probing the inside of Afon’s mouth with his tongue. “I need energy for a second round.”

“Since when do you need a break like that? Time off from daily PT catching up to you?”

“Fuck no! Fine, if I can’t eat it, I’m gonna eat you, you little shit! Turn around. Hands on the table,” ordered Cain, manhandling him back to where they’d come from.

Afon knew that they were a pretty even match these days—he’d bulked up a bit during his service, what with the regular meals and intense workout schedules—and he could have pushed back if he’d wanted to. They were the same height, could look each other right in the eyes. Yet somehow Cain managed to make himself seem bigger. Took up more space in the room.

It almost made Afon imagine he was looking up at him, the way he’d had to look up just a little to meet Commander Hayden’s eyes. It made him feel small, in a good way. In a way that meant he was safe, protected. That meant he didn’t have to worry, or think about looking out for himself all the time. Didn’t always have to be the one to do the fighting, because Cain was there. Right there with him, shoving his thighs against the hard plastic edge of the table. Causing him to press his forearms and palms against its faintly textured surface to keep from falling forward.

The way Cain clutched at him from behind made him shiver. Hands and lips trailed down his body, telling him without words that he belonged to the other fighter. The fighter currently kneeling on the floor behind him, spreading his ass cheeks, tracing the outline of his entrance with his tongue. Afon wiggled his hips a little, teasing.

“Heh, always so fuckin’ eager,” said Alexei before beginning to lick him in earnest.

“Ahhhhnnn! Only, mmmh, when you’re doing it.”

“Bullshit!” exclaimed his boyfriend, pausing what he’d been doing and making Afon let out a little whine from the sudden lack of stimulation. “I’ve seen the way you scream when Abel goes to town on you.”

When he dove back in, Afon nearly had to bite back some nearly scream-like noises of pleasure.

 _Fuck, he’s right. I miss Abel. I wonder when he’ll be free to come visit Mars again?_ His train of thought was derailed yet again when Alexei pulled away and stood. Strong legs pressed up against the back of his thighs as the other man’s cock slid along the cleft of his ass, not quite hard again yet, but getting there. Alexei ground down against him, the pressure so good as he leaned over to murmur in his ear.

“So, you like cooking for me, sweet cheeks? Been doing it a lot, lately.”

“Ahhhhh, yessss,” Afon answered as he pushed back, intensifying the sensation. _Those cooking lessons V suggested have been so worth it,_ he thought. Growing up on the streets, he’d never really learned much about cooking before. Now that he had the luxury of an actual kitchen, the courses being offered at the local community centre were just what he needed. _Especially with a positive reception like this. I wonder if Ethan would like it if I cooked next time he visits?_

“Heh, yeah you do. How’d you like to wait on me, hand and foot? You’d need a uniform, though,” said Cain as his hands travelled over Afon’s body, smoothing up his back, down his ribs, and over his hips, “How about a shirt collar and cuffs, a bowtie... and a formal jockstrap?” He grabbed Afon’s still-hard cock with the last suggestion.

“Ahh! Like a stripper? Or, um, a dancer, I guess?”

“Fuck yeah! Like the stripper version of those manservants that old-timey rich fucks had on Earth. Butlers or whatever.”

“Ha ha! Would you give me a silly name like ‘Jeeves’?”

“Nah, just _Helios_. Task name, nice and formal-like. You could bring me a drink whenever I get home. Help undress me,” said Alexei as he continued to describe the fantasy, slowly stroking Afon. The way he played with the precome leaking from the tip of his cock—swirling his fingers over the head, slippery and playful—was enough to wring needy little noises from him.

Afon bucked into his touch. “Nhhh...”

“But maybe the maid’s off sick, so you have to take over her duties, too. Dusting, sweeping, and scrubbing... all with your bare ass bouncing.” He emphasized his point with a well-timed spank, coming down on either side of Afon’s butt. The slight sting was ameliorated by the way he left his hands there. Fingers cupping the flesh, gently spreading his cheeks as the other man slowly dragged his now fully-erect cock up and down between them.

“Nnnnhhh... would you watch me clean?” asked Afon, eyes closed as he let his imagination run wild.

“Sure. Not like there’s anything better to watch in this shithole of a town.”

“Mmmh, I’d, ahhh, I’d make it nice for you.”

“Yeah? How you plan to do that?”

“Reach up really high to make sure I dust... _every inch_ of the place.” He bucked his hips again and heard Alexei try and fail to bite back a gasp.

“Real fuckin’ distracting. Hope you remembered to close the curtains. Otherwise the neighbours are gonna get a show, too.” Afon moaned without thinking, and heard his boyfriend laugh, low and genuine. “Oh, but maybe you’d like that? Would you like it if I pushed you up against the window?”

Cain grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off the table.

He squirmed against the body behind him for a moment before they shuffled over a few steps and he found his chest flat against the wall of the kitchen. He moaned louder, remembering all the times Commander Hayden had pushed him up against the giant observation window of his quarters. Exposed to the entire universe, if anyone was watching.

“Let them see how much you love taking my dick,” Cain growled in his ear. The cool sensation of lube dribbling onto his skin and Cain’s erection where it was nestled up against his ass made him shiver. Or perhaps it was the similarity to something Hayden had said to him, one of those times.

_Maybe the patrol ships will spot us as they pass by. How would you feel if the other fighters saw you like this, Helios? Spread open for me, begging to be taken. I bet some of them would be jealous._

Cain sliding inside him slowly pulled Afon back to the present, pushing aside thoughts of his old Commander. The sensation of being filled by his boyfriend took up all the space in his mind, left no room for idle contemplation of memories. As Alexei began to move, he could only throw his head back at the sweet burn of the first few thrusts. Lips and teeth found the back and sides of his neck, strong hands holding his own in place against the hard surface of the wall. It didn’t take long to work their way up to a faster pace and Afon was glad he wasn’t leaning on the table any longer. _It might not have held up to this._

“Fuck Helios,” said Cain, breaths coming faster between his words. “Abel has a nice ass, you know, but it’s kinda bony. Nggh, yours I could pound all day.”

“Don’t stop,” said Afon, craning his neck around to ask for a kiss. Which Alexei obliged him with, a bit sloppily from the side. “All day sounds, aahhh... good.”

“You sure, sweet cheeks? You’re already looking close.”

“Mmff, yeah, I’m good. Keep going.”

“Heh, maybe I need to pick up the pace a little more if this is so easy for you.” Alexei used his body weight to pin Afon up against the wall a little harder. His arms came down, one wrapping around Afon’s waist as his thrusts became smaller but faster; pulling out less but slamming home as deep as possible each time. The other hand gave his ass another slap, this time from the side.

“Oh!” he gasped.

“You like that?” Cain asked, threading fingers through his mop of hair to could pull his head back for some more messy, desperate kisses before pushing his temple to the wall. Tongue travelling along the side of his neck, teeth nipping at his jawline. “Can’t always do this with a Navigator. Can’t take it like you can. Reason I like fucking you so much.”

“There aren’t, nnnhh, any other reasons?”

Alexei pounded away another couple of times. “Yeah... mmmmff... maybe a few more.”

“I like fucking you, too.”

Afon knew that it was still difficult for Alexei to really open up, especially sober. His boyfriend normally pushed things down until he was ready to crack from the stress of holding onto them. He’d been in the right place at the right time during the Angler incident; under normal circumstances he couldn’t imagine Cain spilling his guts to a new acquaintance the way he had so soon after they’d met. The way he’d kissed him in that quiet hallway, practically in the middle of a panic attack. He felt lucky to have been there, certain that it was the reason this moment in the here and now was possible.

 _He has been getting better at it, though, since we started dating_ , thought Afon. _Especially since leaving the_ Kepler _._ Alexei seemed a lot less on edge, lately. A lot less ready to fight every little thing. He seemed... well, happier. Softer. More comfortable. 

Afon could feel himself getting more comfortable, too, as they developed a routine. Different from the one the Alliance had prescribed for them—and all the other fighters—back on the _Kepler_.

He could also feel himself getting close to the edge, now, comfort irrelevant to the way Alexei knew just how to fuck him. How to drive him absolutely wild. Had since the first time they’d gotten together, just the two of them, in the aftermath. While Abel was still under observation in med bay. Emotions still running high, looking for release.

Inevitable release. Building to the point of no return. One strong hand letting go of his hair and wrapping around him instead, stroking him in counterpoint to the thrusting in and out of his body.

“I’m... Ah- Alexei, I’m gonna come.”

“Nghh, yeah, Afon... do it.”

The wave of pleasure crashed through him. Forced its way out in a few perfect moments. Like hitting the afterburner on a ship engine, pushing him to higher heights. So far above everything he barely registered Alexei’s continued thrusting and eventual shuddering with his own climax.

When he came back to his body, he came down hard. Weak in the knees, he slumped down the wall to sit on the kitchen floor. He was still a little dazed when he heard the tearing noise of crusty bread. Alexei had wandered over to the counter, still half-hard, and torn into his well-earned reward.

“Hey! No fair, you distracted me!”

“Yeah, well, who’s getting too lax without Encke breathing down his neck, now?” said Alexei with a teasing edge to his voice as he threw a dish towel at him. “Your ass is gonna get cold sitting on the floor like that.”

Afon used the towel to clean the worst of the evidence of their activities from himself, dropping it to the floor again. Chilly butt or not, he wasn’t ready to move just yet. He watched as the other man padded over, a comically large hunk of bread in one hand as he chewed on some of the fresh loaf.

Settling in beside him, Alexei tore off a piece and offered it up. Afon took it between his teeth, lips brushing fingertips as he did. The amused smile he got from Alexei was worth the early ravaging of his sourdough masterpiece—it was almost shy, aimed at him from beneath messy bangs with turquoise streaks that had started to grow out.

 _This turned out pretty well_. He realized with a little thrill that it wasn’t just the bread he was thinking of.

He hadn’t been sure about moving in with Alexei at first, and couldn’t really have predicted that they would end up hitting it off like this. But he also couldn’t imagine Commander Hayden sitting on a tile floor in the colonies, arm thrown around his shoulders to pull him back against his chest. Certainly couldn’t imagine Hayden tearing off pieces of freshly baked bread to feed to him by hand. Or at least, not without it being some kind of dominance thing. Something with intent beyond simple comfort.

Very different from the feeling he got from Alexei popping bite-sized morsels into his mouth. The tenderness in the action saying more than he ever did with words.

“This is really fucking good, sweet cheeks.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is, isn’t it?”

END


End file.
